


Two Days After

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days After

Always two days after.

 

Vulcan Feburary 13th 2293

 

Vulcans don’t have birthdays.

“It’s illogical and somewhat egotistical to expect others to inconvenience themselves in order to celebrate ones existence.” Sarek’s words our first year of marriage. I was upset he hadn‘t bothered and he was making a stand against my expectations.

However, two days afterwards, flowers arrived at our house. On that occasion it was a cactus type plant he’d found struggling for sunshine in the driveway of the embassy, (it’s lived for fifty years in a pot at the door of our kitchen.) One year later it was English poppy seeds for the garden, which had apparently been on order for months. Once an antique gardening book was accidentally delivered, it had pictures of roses on the cover. I’ve also had anything from floral air-fresheners to Vulcan pre-reformation ‘flowery’ poetry... they all appear mysteriously, exactly two days after my birthday. However, he has never acknowledged them as gifts, nor has he offered cut flowers; such gestures could be interpreted as openly romantic.

Two days ago Sarek was rushed to Earth by Starfleet when the Klingon moon Praxis exploded. Two days ago it was my 70th birthday; Spock’s present arrived as my husband left.

This morning a communication arrived from Starfleet. It was short and official;

‘Due to a temporary restriction on the planetary transportation of biochemical matter, a delivery has failed to reach this destination.

Sender: Unknown.

Object: Destroyed.’

Under the statement was a description of the object;

‘Bio, floral; Rosa -modern hybrid, single, red.’

...typical!


End file.
